Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 41
The Serpent's Terror (Japanese: サーペントの恐怖 Fear of the Serpent) is the 41st episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the 195th epsiode of the Beyblade anime. It aired January 17, 2010 in Japan and on December 18, 2010 in the United States and features Poison Serpent SW145SD. Plot Kyoya easily beats Kumasuke Kumade, and Tsubasa defeats Reiki in seconds. Gingka and his friends congratulate him and talk about Hikaru and Hyoma's upcoming battles against Ryuga and Reiji respectively and they all seem confident. Suddenly, Hyoma feels that somebody is staring at him, but also like some danger is lurking, ready to bite. He does not have time to see that it was Reiji who was spying on him. Hyoma goes to his match, and this odd individual that is Reiji stands in front of him, on the other side of the stadium. He reveals his Beyblade as well as his team, Dark Nebula, but he simply smirks, snickers, and continues to look downwards, his back hunched forward. During the fight, Hyoma struggles to make any effect on Reiji's Poison Serpent. Reiji still looks down and swings his body left and right, laughing, while Hyoma uses all his special attacks. Whatever Hyoma attempts, it seems Reiji is trapping him by effortlessly retaliating with both strong attack and defense. Kids in the audience start complaining about the match and realize that Hyoma is not as strong as they thought. In fact, they are very bored with the lack of action in the game. Hyoma's friends understand that there is something really wrong and strange about the match, like some sort of bad aura. All the pressure on Hyoma and his apparent inability to strike Reiji's Poison Serpent effectively makes Hyoma go slightly insane, which eventually leads him to his defeat as Reiji uses his special attack, a devastating Serpent Venom Genocide. Rock Aries is sent in several pieces on the ground next to Hyoma, who collapses to his knees and yells out and cries, afraid and shocked at the battle. Gingka and the others run to his side, but Hyoma pushes Gingka back, not wanting to confront them or get their help after his shattering loss while Reiji just laughs, revealing his sadistic side. This only infuriates Gingka and strengthens his determination to overthrow Ryuga and Dark Nebula forever. Then, it is Hikaru's turn to battle. As soon as she stands in front of Ryuga, she starts shaking from his dark aura and intense stare and smirk. She shakly struggles to take her launcher and bey. The fight begins, however Ryuga does not even mess with her: he uses his strongest special attack and sends a beam right towards her, which destroys a huge part of the stadium and makes a hole in it. Her Storm Aquario is not destroyed, but she fainted and looks hurt. Gingka swears to defeat Ryuga even more, sick of his inconsiderate and cruel actions. Characters *Hyoma *Reiji Mizuchi *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Tsubasa Otori *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Hikaru Hasama *Benkei Hanawa *Blader DJ *Kumasuke Kumade *Dan Sodo *Reiki Sodo *Doji Beyblades *Rock Aries ED145B *Poison Serpent SW145SD (Main Bey) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Storm Aquario 100HF/S Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion